Conference and Objectives: An international conference planned for July 2003 will establish mechanisms to support the increased use of evidence as the basis of practice in occupational therapy (OT). Specific objectives are: 1) to identify a set of priority initiatives that will facilitate efficient and effective evidence-based practice; 2) to identify current efforts to address these needs as well as areas where new initiatives are needed; 3) to design a collaborative structure that will support efforts directed at priority needs; 4) to generate consensus guidelines for evaluating and reporting research evidence; and 5) to set specific target outcomes for the next directed towards these needs. Background and significance: This conference addresses these areas: the need to develop consensus regarding research methods; to disseminate research information; and to develop partnerships within the international OT community. Conference Planning Process: A planning committee comprised of OT scholars with expertise in evidence-based practice and members of the AOTA and AOTF senior solicited input from international scholars with significant publications and presentations at major conferences. Conference Topics: 1. What is the current status of evidence-based practice in OT? 2. What are the major tasks needed to increase the quality of such practice, increase the available evidence, and facilitate the distribution of the evidence? 3. The use of small groups in creative problem-solving; 4. Designing a coordinating structure; 5. Developing an action plan. Conference Format: Plenary sessions alternate with small groups, insuring consensus on plans and tasks to be accomplished. Dissemination: Information will be disseminated through a variety of formats including professional publications, Internet resources, professional presentation and targeted international educational offerings. Evaluation: At the end of the conference and at 6 and 12 months following. Participants: In lieu of speakers each conferee will be a working member of the total group. Participants will represent at least 6 countries and several other disciplines: occupational science, human development, anthropology, sociology, education, research methodologies, and epidemiology. Budget: A request to supplement AHRQ funds is currently under consideration by a separate non-profit organization dedicated to supporting educational conferences.